


Water Pressure

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Serena always enjoyed the water pressure in her shower, especially when Bernie joined her.





	

Serena didn’t look up at the sound of the bathroom door opening nor when the glass shower door swung open. She concentrated on the task at hand, rinsing the conditioner from her hair, things, she knew, always got a little interesting when Bernie decided to start their day off by joining her in the shower. Keeping her eyes closed and her hands running through her hair was the only way to keep her now racing pulse in check. 

Long fingers that distracted to no end when Bernie used them to emphasize a point landed on either side of her waist, splayed as if to cover as much skin as possible. 

“Hello you,” Bernie spoke almost directly into her ear as she trailed her fingertips upwards before curling them around her breasts. Her nipples tighten at the contact and she shivered despite the warm water skill cascading down. “Glad to see you’re ready for me.” 

“We don’t have time today. The children are coming for brunch, remember.” She reminded her even as she whimpered at Bernie’s fingers tugged gently and then not-so-gently on her nipples. 

“Not for another hour. Plenty of time.”

“Bernie,” she warned turning around to face her lover, “good morning.” 

“Morning, love,” Bernie leaned in pressing their lips in an almost chaste kiss considering, “I promise to make it quick.” 

Before Serena could respond she was pressed against the cool tile, Bernie’s lips leaving tantalizing kisses from her jawline to her shoulders and back again. She moved on autopilot allowing Bernie easy access each way, humming in pleasure as Bernie took her earlobe between her teeth. That’s when Serena felt the soft spray of the shower-head close to her skin weaving a path up and down her side. “Bernie, no, Jason’s downstairs. I can’t. You know I can’t.” The pressure of the hundreds of water drops against her skin always turned her on beyond belief, and Bernie knew how to use the damn thing perfectly to make her lose control completely screaming so hard that it left her voice hoarse for days afterwards. 

“You’ll have to try to keep quiet then won’t you.” Bernie moved the shower-head down the side of Serena’s thigh and then towards the back where Serena was ever so sensitive. 

“Oh god,” was her only responds. 

She saw Bernie’s satisfied smirk before the blonde’s head dipped, lips trailing kisses until they were wrapped around her right nipple. Serena closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation to Bernie’s hot mouth, tongue flicking her nipple now and then before the sucking began a new, and the water still dancing across her skin. Bernie, damn her, knew exactly how to torture her, moving the shower-head up her inner thighs angling it perfectly so it flickered across her aching pussy for an instant before moving it away. 

“Tease,” she accused. Bernie let go of her breast and Serena opened her eyes to find Bernie’s boring into hers, the look almost haughty. 

“Now, now, fraulein we both know I always deliver.” 

Oh god, did she ever, especially when Serena brought it up. A moment later she was spun in place, breast pressed against the tile, Bernie's hand grabbing her ass and only letting go to replace said hand with her lips. “Fuck,” Serena whispered as she realized Bernie was on her knees behind her. 

“Open your legs.” Serena did. “Wider, love, I’m gonna need a lot more access.” 

She widened her stance and waited for the onslaught she knew was coming, and Bernie did not disappoint. The hard pressure of the shower-head hit her clit with a vengeance, leaving her no choice but to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming. Serena could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm as the minutes ticked away and her legs began to tremble, but just as she could feel herself on the edge the pressure disappeared. 

“Bernie,” she moaned in disbelieve. 

“Leg up, fraulein, I need more space.” 

The small wooden stool bought to enjoy the steaming shower was her only option and oh she was going to enjoy the steam now. She tensed at the feel on Bernie’s breath on her pussy, they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to her before Bernie’s tongue was on her. “Jesus! Fuck.” Oh that tongue, quick and precise as always, was her undoing. Bernie should be awarded a medal for how quickly she could disarm Serena with her tongue. It dipped between her folds then moved up to circle her clit and then flicking it with just the tip, over and over until Serena was clawing at the tile gasping and praying that she’d be able to hold in her screams. 

Of course, she should have guessed Bernie would have none of that, and her mouth was joined first by one then two fingers pumping in and out of her all the while Bernie’s delicious mouth concentrated on her clit. It was almost too easy. She pressed her forehead against the tile, mouth agape, legs shaking so badly Serena was sure she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up for another minute. Then she was coming, convulsing around Bernie’s fingers, muscle taunt as a scream tore itself from her lips echoing against the walls. 

Serena came back down to the feel of Bernie’s lips stretching into a smile against pussy, and then with one last lick she moved away, it was at that moment that she recognized the sound of loud footfalls on the stairs. Jason. Damn it all to hell if Bernie hadn’t lock their bedroom door this was going to be beyond embarrassing. Just when she expected her nephew to fly through the door the footsteps stopped, before retreating downstairs again. 

“That was close,” she said turning to face Bernie on still shaky legs. 

“Got away with it thought didn’t we.” 

Serena laughed, “For now, but you’re in so much trouble later.” 

Bernie stood up gracefully and kissed Serena lightly. “You know me, fraulein, I’ve always loved a little discipline.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fluff, so if this misses the spot or you'd just like to give me some pointers let me know.


End file.
